Avengers Assemble: Loki's Return
by Jodie O'Hara
Summary: Everyone thought everything would return to normal when Loki returned to Asgard, but they were wrong. He's back, and better than ever, with a vengeance. Two quirky new characters are thrown into the mix, and Tony and Steve discover that they can't live without them. Tony/OC, Steve/OC, Loki/OC. Peggy and Pepper don't exist in this, sorry guys.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The First meeting.

The punching of the bag resounded through the gym. _Thud, thud, thud. _Steve rested his forehead against the bag, and let out a sigh, before continuing to throw punches at it once more. "Having fun, Rogers?" The snarky tone called, as a familiar face appeared at the door, that ever present smirk gracing his face. Steve let off a growl in his direction. "Of course, Stark." This made Tony smirk evermore. "Come on pretty boy, Fury wants us in. Apparently he has someone for us to meet." Steve raised and questioning eyebrow at Tony before going to pack up his belongings lying on a nearby bench, carefully picking up his cell phone trying not to crush the small phone in his large hand. "Let's go then, Stark." Tony only raised an eyebrow and began to follow Steve out of the small gymnasium specially equipped for Steve.

All silently waiting for the arrival of Nick Fury the Avengers quietly chatted amongst themselves, wondering what Fury wanted them for. The most interested was Steve Rogers. Always willing to find out new things about this new world he was still accustoming to. After an hour's long wait Nick Fury came through the door with two girls, one in her twenties and the other in her thirties, but none of them could tell. Natasha was shocked as soon as she saw both girls walking into the room behind Nick, not only did she know one of them, well in this case well, one of them happened to be her sister. "Okay Avengers, this is Tessa Stone and Shannon Romanoff, Yes Shannon is Agent Romanoff's sister, save the questions for later kids." Nick Fury watched the Avengers staring at awe towards the two girls, Shannon was nervously shifting her weight from one foot to another, while Tessa stood there with a cocky smile on her face, quietly eyeing up Tony Stark.

Meanwhile round the dinner table in Stark tower where all the Avengers where currently residing, a thick tension was brewing in the air. The only people apart from Tessa that Shannon had said two words to were her sister, Natasha and Clint, not fully trusting anyone yet. But Tessa seemed to be fitting in just fine, having a discussion with Tony about many different topics. The sexual tension between the pair was clearly evident and everyone but them could see. Ever since Steve had laid eyes on Shannon, he had been completely smitten, if only he had the guts he thought to himself. Letting out a quiet sigh that only Steve heard, Shannon excused herself from the table her dinner untouched, she had to get out of the room and the building and doing the thing she knows how to do best. She ran, ran as fast as her legs could take her, not caring who she bumped into or knocked over.

Utterly out of breath Shannon slumped down an alley wall, completely no idea where she was, she was lost. She hadn't even brought along her cell phone. A cold and flat voice brought her out of her panicking thoughts. "Well, well, well what's a pretty lady like you doing in an alley like this, huh? Anything could happen to you down here gorgeous." The smirk was clearly evident on his face as he edged towards her. "Is that really any of your business? No well I must be going now." Shannon got up ready to walk past the man, until his thick burly arm stopped her. "I don't know where you think you're going; you're with me now, babe." His burly arms reached out to grab her, Shannon was completely disorientated and not being able to see a thing is this dark alley, she felt the man's arms wrap tightly around her upper half of her body, the strong stench of alcohol stung her nose as she struggled to get free, her feet weren't even toughing the floor at this point he had lifted her up, now trying to stuff a dirty rag in her mouth until she was knocked out of his arms, by what looked like a metal shield.

Falling to the floor with a sickening thud, effectively cracking more than one rib. Shannon let out a loud yelp as soon as she dropped to the floor, her mind shutting off. Drifting off to a rather weird sleep, Shannon vaguely heard the low grunting of men fighting, yet her eyes wouldn't open to see what was going on. After what seemed like an eternity she felt a pair of strong and muscular arms wrap around her and pick her up, she began pancaking thinking it was the man again, until a semi-familiar voice spoke out. "Shannon, its fine calm down its me Steve." His sweet voice filled her ears and her eyes slowly fluttered open, to see him smiling down at her. "You followed me?" She raised a questioning eyebrow at him before letting out a slight giggle, Steve's smile was wide, almost as wide as it could get. Shannon looked at him through her long lashes quietly taking in all his features, silently wishing he was hers, she quickly shook her head. What was she thinking? She barely knew him, never mind going out with him. They were team mates, wasn't a love like this forbidden?

Steve silently wondered what he would say to her, he had hardly any practice speaking to women before now. Women weren't practically lining up to see him, until he had the super solider serum injected into him. That's when all the women took an interest in him; he was broken out his thoughts by Shannon quietly asking to be set on her feet. Steve set her firmly on the ground, feeling sad. He kept his feelings to himself; she would never go for him, ever. They both walked back to Stark tower, a silenced filled them both but in this case it wasn't awkward. They were both grateful for the silence. As soon as they reached the inside of Stark tower, Shannon got an earful from Natasha and Tessa. It ranged from, where have you been to what happened to you? Shannon simply smiled and waved them off, telling them she went for a walk and Steve found her. She looked to Steve silently pleading with him not to tell anyone what went on while they were in the alley way. "Alright people, I think everyone should go to sleep now. We have a long day ahead of us." Tony smirked at his remark, directing it mostly to Tessa who was currently glaring at him with a hatful vengeance. "Were having a party to welcome Shannon and Tessa" He hesitated slightly before saying Tessa's name; Shannon giggled slightly at both of them. The immaturity was showing them both up. Slowly everyone retreated to their rooms to get some rest, but Shannon and Steve still remained standing there, this time in an awkward silence. "Uh, Steve?" He looked up to her at the mention of his name, her voice sounded like bells to him. "Yes, Shannon?" She smiled slightly before walking over to him, enveloping him in a hug. "Thank you for saving me, I have no idea what he would have done to me." She gave him a quick peck on the keep before quickly running off, Steve stood there shocked and rubbing the spot she kissed. Now he was determined to make her his.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A party? I don't think so.

The sound of a party made Tessa smirk, yet another chance to annoy Tony. Her new favourite sport. Tessa, Shannon and Natasha spent the whole day doing each other's nails, make-up and hair. All secretly wanting to impress a certain man they know. Steve was pacing his room for most of the day, debating with himself to ask Shannon to dance tonight. The only problem was, he didn't know how to… Tony paced around his room as well; the sexual tension between him and Tessa was so powerful he felt it deep down in his bones. He liked Tessa, but he didn't know how she felt about him. "Mr Stark, the party will be commencing soon, you must get yourself ready." JARVIS spoke clearly to him over the small intercom device attached to every ceiling in the building, in every room. Shannon took one more look in the mirror, mentally pointing out every flaw on her face and body. Even though they didn't exist, she saw them, to the small spots that weren't visible to small wrinkles forming. "Come on Shan, were ready to go!" Tessa's voice was filled with excitement, glee and her usual amused tone. Shannon sighed quietly to herself before following a rather excited Tessa out the door, her eyes widened to the sight of a stretch limousine sitting in front of Stark Tower. "Wow..."

The ride to the venue where the party was being held was silent, other than a few murmurs between Natasha and Clint. Shannon was nervously fidgeting with the ring on her finger, trying to keep herself occupied. She had no idea what had come over her last night when she kissed his cheek, she lifted her head slightly to see Steve staring at her with awe and adoration. She blushed a deep crimson colour and so did Steve. Meanwhile Tony and Tessa were yet again at each other's necks with a heated discussion. Thor chuckled quietly in amusement at the pair, also sensing the sexual tension between the pair, like everyone else in the Limo. "Tony you are so arrogant and full of yourself!" Tessa exclaimed, anger and amusement vivid in her voice. Tony had no response to her, as she was right. He _was_ arrogant and full of himself. He was broken out of his thoughts by the driver telling him they had arrived. Both doors were quickly opened and the men stepped out first intending to help out the ladies, when Steve offered Shannon his hand she blushed that same colour of crimson again, but yet she took his hand. "Thank you." Yet again her voice was like music to his ears. "You're welcome, Shannon." She smiled at the same time as him, walking into the large beautiful venue grasping each other's hands firmly. Shannon wasn't used to the flashing of the cameras. Yet the rest of them were, she moved closer into Steve and he wrapped his arm around her small waist, smiling down at her.

Once the party was in full swing everyone was up dancing, except for Steve and Shannon. They were perfectly fine discussing their own topics themselves. Shannon's feet already hurt, and that wasn't just from walking in the killer heels she had chosen to wear, it was because of all that running she did last night too. A slow song filled Shannon's ears and she blushed a deep crimson yet again, as she saw Steve standing up and offering her his hand. Steve smiled hopefully "Dance with me?" Reluctantly Shannon took his hand and he led her out to the dance floor. She sighed with content and happiness, her head lay rested on Steve's shoulder and her arms around his neck. His arms rested on her waist. They both sighed happily, Steve a little more so than Shannon, he was finally happy. Nothing or no one could stop him from being happy, or so he thought.

Shannon carefully lifted her head off Steve's shoulder after the song finished; she blushed that same shade of crimson she had been blushing all night. Meanwhile, Tessa and Tony were yet again having another argument, yet Tessa couldn't shake the feeling that she was slightly attracted to him, slightly? More like most definitely attracted to him. "Face it Tessa," His voice was spiteful yet extremely amused. "You're selfish and only care about yourself." She bared her teeth and moved her face closer to his in an aggressive way. "Excuse me? I'm selfish? At least I don't assume the world revolves around me!" She screeched at Tony. "I think you'll find I'm very considerate about the welfare of others and what goes on around them, Tessa." "Prove it." She snarled. He simply smirked.

Shannon and Steve couldn't take their eyes off each other; they both knew they were going to kiss. Steve carefully wrapped his left arm around her waist, and put his right hand on her cheek. Shannon's arms wrapped around Steve's neck, both slowly leaning in. Their lips grazed slightly before a powerful shockwave travelled through the building, sending them flying off into the nearest wall. They lifted their dazed heads and looked at the figure, who had just appeared from nowhere, standing proudly in the middle of the room. "Miss me?" He grinned, looking down upon the fallen Avengers. Shannon groaned, sitting up. "Bitch, you ruined my dress!" She uttered, glaring at the man. Tessa, Tony and Steve, the only conscious ones, stared at her in a mixture of terror and shock. She simply shrugged back. The cloaked figure stormed his way over, grasping onto her hair and pulling her to her feet, much to the distaste of Steve. "Let go of her!" He screamed at the man, rising to his feet and throwing a punch at him. He simply laughed, extending his arm and using shockwaves, he threw Steve aside. "Steve!" The girls cried out, staring at him as Tony shouted "Wonder Woman!" which had become his new favourite name for Steve. Looking round, the man noticed the pair still lying on the ground. "Tessa." He grinned, extending his hand to her. "Loki." She growled at him, ignoring Tony's curious stare. "Care for a walk?" He smirked at her, keeping his hand near her face. "As long as it's a long walk off a short pier, sure!" She smirked back, before getting dragged up too. He snarled at her. "Maybe you'd be happier walking around a cell." "Maybe you would." Tony spoke, rising to his feet. Loki bared his teeth, before attempting to blast Tony off beside Steve. He dodged it off quickly, firing a shot from a compact laser, hidden under his jacket's arm. Loki moved to the side, making the shot narrowly miss Tessa's face, who almost growled at Tony. Loki swept his arm across the room, causing Tony to go flying into the opposite wall and losing consciousness, as well as Steve.

"Farewell, Avengers!" He shouted gleefully. "I'll make sure I take good care of my new pets." He spat out the words before turning to Tessa, grinning at her. "I'll have lots of fun with her, especially." Tessa let out a scream of frustration, struggling against his grasp before he began to walk quickly heading towards the garage underground. "Where are you taking us?" A panicky Shannon asked, looking at Tessa for help. "You'll find out eventually." He shoved them into the back of a van, letting their heads bounce off the floor. They felt their energy drain and began to feel dizzy, and as Loki shut the doors of the van to drive off he laughed at them. "Sleep tight, my dears."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What A Delightful Place You Have

Tessa awoke, her head spinning. It felt like someone had punched her repeatedly before ramming her off a few walls, then into a bus. She opened her eyes and lights flashed into them. She squinted and hissed at the pain burning into them. Blinking a few times, her eyes became accustomed to the artificial light. She looked around her surroundings. They were lying on a cold hard floor, and silver was the only colour that surrounded her. Three guards stood pacing at the door, all in different directions at different tempos. She hummed slightly, before looking down to a sleeping Shannon. "Shan." She whispered harshly, loud enough to get her to awake. She let out a groan in response. "Shannon, get up." She pushed her slightly as she began to wake up. "What is it...?" She began to mumble, still sleeping. "Shannon, we're stuck in this room. I've got a plan." At Tessa's words, her head shot up and looked around in fear. "What's the plan?" Shannon swivelled to sit beside Tessa. "Three guards. Different tempo of walking, different directions. When I say now, we knock them out. Alright?" She looked at Shannon, waiting for her response. She raised an eyebrow. "With what?" Tessa rolled her eyes, picking up her wrist. "Hit this button here," She pointed it out, "Your shield will appear. I done it last night for us, I had a feeling something would happen. I've got it too." Tessa showed Shannon her own bracelet. "Got it now?" Shannon nodded quickly, rising to her feet and pacing about as Tessa began to walk slowly up to the door. There was a slight pause before she began to count down. "3... 2... 1... Now!" At her cry, Tessa hit the small button on her gold bracelet, sending out a blast that hit the guard on the left hand side. He shot into flames for a split second, before falling to the floor in a pile of dust. At the same time, Shannon pressed her own button, releasing her shield and hitting the other two guards simultaneously. They flew into the wall, their heads bouncing off it and knocking them unconscious. The girls stepped out, looking about for other guards. "Okay, You go to the control room. Try and contact the boys, bring them here." Tessa pointed down the corridor. "To the left then right and right again." "But wait, where are you going?" Shannon looked at Tessa confused. "I've got a few words to say to Loki." With that, she stormed off down the corridor, leaving Shannon to find her own way.

Steve paced around the room, muttering to himself before punching the already broken wall furiously. "43..." Tony sand, still ramming his fingers against the keys. "Shut up and get their co-ordinates Tony!" He shouted at him. Raising an eyebrow at him, Tony sighed. "What do you think I'm doing just now Steve?" "Oh, shut up Tony." He snarled at him. "Go punch some walls..." Tony almost growled back. "Gladly!" Steve shouted back before punching the wall again. After a while of punching and pacing, Steve turned to look at Tony, who now had a worried expression on his face. "What's got you so worried, eh Tony?" He glared at him. "I'm just worried for Shannon, she's too young and vulnerable." "You mispronounced Tessa." With that, Tony chucked a cushion he was sitting on at Steve's face which he caught and began to laugh. "Not denying it?" Tony decided it was best to ignore the question.

Meanwhile, Shannon repeatedly struck the laptop keyboard. She had eventually stumbled upon the control room and was attempting to video call the boys. She hoped they'd be able to figure out where they were and save them. What she didn't expect, was a familiar sarcastic yet confused face. "I'm sorry, this user cannot take a call right now." She turned around seeing Tony and Steve standing there looking bewildered. "Steve!" She cried out, running towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She barely had the chance to gasp for breath before Steve's lips were on hers, hard and firm. He felt as though she was disappearing from him and he was doing anything possible to keep her with him. A shuffle was heard beside them, but they ose to ignore it. Nothing could ruin this moment, not even the world ending. At that thought they let go of each other, taking in a deep breath. "Yeah, we better..." Shannon started, staring up at him with doe-like eyes. "Go get Tessa..." Steve finished, nodding his head and gasping for air. "Great idea!" Tony replied, spinning on his heels before heading down the long winding corridor, making a still dazed Steve and Shannon follow him. "How did you get here?" Shannon asked, raising an eyebrow. "You transported us, Shan." Tony smiled proudly. "You probably used a transporter, instead of trying to get a video call going." She grinned happily to herself and picked up the laptop as she passed it. "Come on, Tessa will be waiting for us."

Tessa made her way down the corridor, smirking as she stopped at a large silver door. This had to be it. She flung the double doors open, strolling in with an air of importance as Loki, who had been staring quite contentedly at some lipstick wondering what it was, looked up at her. "Tessa?" He gasped slightly, confused of how she got out. "What a delightful home you have." She smirked back at him. "How did you get out..." He hissed, taking bold steps and grasping her by the throat before pinning her up to the wall. "I can't... tell you... if you don't... let me go..." She choked her words out. Without a word, he dropped her to the floor and moved back. "Alright, Here's what happened." She never got to finish her sentence, for at that moment Tony decided it would be a great idea to kick the door wide open, sending Tessa flying into the opposite wall. "Tessa!" Shannon ran towards her groaning figure. "Are you alright?" Tony stood at the door with Steve, on the verge of laughing. Tessa let out another groan, this time louder before swinging her fist round, thinking Tony was behind her, but instead connecting her fist with Shannon's face. "Shit, Shannon!" Tessa gasped and held up her hands at her face in shock. Loki let out a deep chuckle, and before Steve could so much as take a step towards him, Shannon unleashed her fury, repeatedly swinging the laptop over his head. The three could only stare in shock as Shannon towered over the now unconscious figure. She looked round at them both, blood trickling from her bottom lip. "What?" She screamed at their terrified faces. It was enough to get them scrambling for words and rushing out of the door. Steve flung Loki over his shoulder quickly, and hurried out of the room, unaware of Shannon's laughter.

She caught up with them, Steve leading the way. With a smirk at him, she skipped off, heading towards the garage. Steve shook his head with a laughing grin, and quickened his footsteps to catch up with her. Tessa, meanwhile, walked beside Tony, a scowl on her face. "What's up with you? We got Loki, didn't we?" Tony smirked at her, earning a glare. "Yeah, but you got Shannon first." Her voice was almost a mumble, and he raised an eyebrow. "Probably because /she's/ the one who transported us here?" "You still helped her first." He let out a sigh. "Not everything's about you Tessa." That was the final straw. She flung her arm around, hand already clenched into a fist and rammed it into his cheek. His head threw back as he stood to face her. He was surprised, amused, proud and... turned on...? By the lust filled gaze Tessa kept giving him, he couldn't take any more either. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her almost impossibly close. Her hands automatically flew up to his face as she pulled it closer, merging their lips together. They had barely brushed lips before a simultaneous groan was heard and he pushed them both into the nearest wall. She wrapped her legs around him, running her fingers through his unruly hair as their mouths moved together in sync. He used one leg, kicking open a door beside him. He didn't even bother to look, he knew it was empty from the searching for Tessa earlier. Pushing her into the lab, he slammed the door shut behind them. Hearing a door slam, Steve and Shannon glanced down the now empty corridor. "Where the hell did they go to?" "Who cares, Shotgun!" Shannon called out, racing towards the garage. Steve could only follow confused, having deja vu of barely ten minutes ago.

Starting up the van, Steve sighed. "They better hurry up, or I'm leaving without them Shannon." She rolled her eyes. "They won't be long. Besides, there are plenty of other things we could do while they're not here..." She gave off a flirty smirk, leaning forwards. He let out a deep chuckle moving into kiss her before the back doors of the van swung open and a very dishevelled and flustered Tony and Tessa jumped in. "Drive, Steve." His command was sharp, as he shrugged his suit jacket back on. Steve moved from Shannon's face laughing heartily. Shannon looked at Tessa, who was tying her hair up away from her neck and fanning herself slightly. With careful inspection, Shannon noticed a small red mark, a bite of some kind on Tessa's neck. With realisation, Shannon joined in the laughing with Steve. Shannon looked up at Steve, who smiled back at her before turning his attention to the road. She sighed contentedly. She heard Tony make some witty remark at Tessa about "enjoying performances" but he was soon attacked by her, with a smirk on her face. She glanced round at them, only to see Tony pull a curtain between the front seats and the open space of the van with a wink. Shannon, still innocent minded, shrugged it off, before turning back to the road. She rested her hand on Steve's, smiling up at him. She knew everything would be alright. For now, at least...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; The Sweet Taste Of What Once Was

Tessa giggled as she made her way down the corridor, stumbling and keeping a tight grip on the almost full whisky bottle. "I am _not_drunk." She grabbed onto Tony, who rolled his eyes_._"You're extremely. Now come on, bed." He attempted to drag her round the corner towards their room. "Are you joining me?" She purred, running a hand down his already stained shirt, causing him to laugh. "Of course, Tess. Now get to sleep." As they walked past Shannon's almost closed room door, Tessa threw herself from Tony, pushing open her room door and scaring the hell out of Shannon and Steve. "I have drink! I'm wide awake! Who's ready to party?" She screamed this, showing the drink bottle proudly. Steve and Tony looked at each other with a groan as Shannon squealed delightedly, taking shot glasses out from her hidden drawer. With their frowns, they both knew it was gonna be a long night.

"Okay, Okay. Never have I ever..." Shannon thought long and hard about her turn. They were playing Strip Never-Have-I-Ever, a game where someone calls out something they've never done and if someone else has then that person must take a shot and take off a piece of clothing. So far, both boys had been reduced to boxers and shorts, while the girls had stolen t-shirts from the boys, wearing them as dresses. "... Had sex in a moving vehicle!" Tony let out a chuckle at her, telling her "She's never lived" before downing a shot with Tessa. Steve stared at them with a shocked expression. "When the hell have you had sex in a car?" He asked Tony who responded with an air of importance. "When we took Loki back here, we slept together again in the back of the van." "Loki was in the van!" Shannon exclaimed, gasping at them. "I know..." He smirked while taking off his shirt, only to earn a laugh from Tessa.

"Your turn, Steve." Tessa choked out through her laughter. "Alright." He placed down his shot glass, already knowing his. "Never have I ever skinny dipped in Winter." With a smirk at each other, Shannon and Tessa clinked their glasses together. "Cheers!" Tony laughed at them. "In Winter?" Tessa shrugged. "Christmas '08 was a fun Christmas..." She winked at Shannon who giggled back. "I'd like to see you like that next Christmas..." Steve muttered, elbowing Shannon gently who gasped at him. Tony and Tessa began to laugh harder which caused Tessa to fall off the bed. Steve helped her up. "I think it's time for you to go to sleep, Tessa." He smiled at her, helping her to stand up. Tony nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I think so too, you've had the most shots out of all of us." "That's because I'm fearless..." Tessa muttered drunkenly, falling over her own feet. "Uh, sure. Night guys." He gave them a small smile and a wave before almost dragging Tessa to her bed. The door shut behind them, leaving Shannon and Steve alone. He grinned at Shannon. "I meant what I said, Shannon. About making you have the perfect first time with me." He was referring back to a previous conversation about horrible first times. Shannon fluttered her eyelashes at him. "I think I know when." She turned on the bed so she was almost lying over him and with a devilish smirk, she turned out the light.

The next morning, Tessa awoke feeling refreshed. She never got hung-over, not even when she had thousands to drink. She laughed seeing Tony still snoring, face down in his pillow. "Get up, sleepy!" She shouted in his face. He waved her off, facing the opposite way. She rolled her eyes. "Final warning, Tone..." Tessa moved so she was kneeling and extended her arms. Tony barely had time to groan before he was violently pushed onto the floor by an unknown source. Looking up in shock, he just managed to catch a glimpse of long laughing legs and the swish of brown hair running away. "Tessa...!" He scrambled to his feet before chasing after her, earning an even louder laugh. They rushed down multiple corridors before finally stopping outside Shannon's room. Tony bumped into the back of Tessa, who was desperately holding back her laughter. With a glance into the room, he seen why. Clothes were strrewn across the floor, and the curtains were closed. In the bed snoozing softly was a naked Shannon and Steve, cuddled up under a thick duvet. "Come on," Tessa whispered, elbowing Tony's side. "Let's go get some breakfast." "You mean like Shannon's just had hers?" She had to hold her breath to stop herself from waking up the couple from their slumber with her laughter. She heard muttering of "Round two?" and a batch of giggles and suddenly she couldn't hold it in anymore.

Shannon and Steve arrived down for breakfast a good while after the others, laughing and holding hands. Opening the dining room doors, they entered only to have all eyes fixated firmly on them. Natasha glanced but decided to continue eating forcing Clint to eat too, much to his distaste. The rest however stared, smirking and grinning. The couple sat down, hoping to ignore their stares. The silence was broken quickly by Thor asking "So how was round two?" quite non-chalantly. The whole table erupted into laughter, and Shannon pulled the bottom of Steve's shirt towards her, hoping to hide. "Is that where you were last night?" Clint spoke through his tears of laughter, and Tony almost fell off his chair. Almost immediately, Shannon reached for the laptop she had left last night. Taking a strong grip on it she threw it over her head and began to continuously hit everyone with it. "For gods sake, does she sleep with that thing?" Tessa called out, using her hands to soften the blows. Tony smirked at her. "No, she sleeps with Steve, where've you been Tess?" They let out another round of laughter as the couple growled.

"Alright, enough of the teasing. We have work to be getting on with." Nick's voice boomed through the room as he swaggered in, an air of badass-ery around him. All eyes turned to him, most still filled with tears from laughter. As he moved past Shannon, he took the laptop from her, ignoring her cries. "Loki's gone. Vanished. No-one knows how. I'm blaming Tony and Bruce for drunk science." He glared at the boys as he spoke, before being interrupted by Tessa. "Actually, Tony was with me all night." "Like Shannon was with Steve..." Bruce smirked at them, causing another round of laughter. "He's still out there! And he's either returning to get the girls, or he's going to make them come to him. We'll get to him before he can do either." He nodded to this, as everyone except Tessa and Shannon stood. "Sure thing, Patches. Steve, you, Natasha and Clint stay here with the girls. I'll take Blondie and Green Rage over there." Tony pointed to Bruce, before turning round to swiftly kiss Tessa. "Be safe for at least an hour?" She frowned. "I'm coming with you, Tony." He shook his head at her, taking her hands. "Tessa, please. We both know what that madmans capable of, and I'm not loosing you." With that, he quickly turned and left, taking Thor and Bruce with him, Thor asking if there was any time to get some poptarts or doughnuts on the way there. Tessa snarled at the door they left, before heading in the opposite direction, towards her room. As she got out of sight, she began to plot her escape. She didn't need anyone to look after her. "Tessa?" Shannon called out, running towards her. "Shannon, I'm only going to my roo..." The blonde shook her head quickly. "I'm coming too. Don't think I'm not letting that bastard get near any of us." Tessa grinned widely, almost proud. "Let's do this then."

They knew exactly where to go, back to the same place they had dragged Loki from. They snuck through the corridors, glancing behind them every so often. "Tess, are you sure this is a good idea..?" "Shh! He could hear us!" She began to run, peeking into every room. "Tessa, I can't run so fast." Shannon whispered harshly, gritting her teeth, but she was too far behind for Tessa to hear. She let out a loud growl, instantly regretting it as she was dragged quickly back into a room by rough hands, covering her mouth and arm. Shannon screamed, shouting for help. Tessa turned quickly on her heels. "Shannon!" She attempted to run but felt hands wrap around her waist, pulling her back. "Look at that. Tessa's returned to me." His voice was a hushed whisper, his breath gently passing over her ear as he held her close. She struggled against his bonds, only leading him to hold her closer. "Sh... Quiet down... Why don't we go discuss terms of Shannon's release in my chamber...?" "Do you think I'm an idiot, Loki?" Tessa hissed at him, still attempting to get away. "I'll never willingly get into your bed again." "I didn't say anything about willingly, my dear." She could almost hear the smirk in his voice as he pulled her backwards, tossing her into a newly opened room and walking in behind her.

Shannon growled at the guard who has thrown her into the cell once more. He grimaced at her, before walking off, back to his previous action of wandering the corridors. She pressed a large button on her earpiece, instantly connecting to Tony and Steve, both at the same time. "Guys... I need your help... We're trapped in Loki's ... thing!" She began to panic, glancing out of the cell doors to see if anyone was there. "Tessa's missing, just please come quick." "Woah, Woah Shannon. Calm down. What'd you mean Tessa's missing?" Steve's calming voice was almost drowned out with Tony screaming at her. "How could you be so _stupid_? I _told_you to stay at the tower!" "Tony! What's done is done! Our priority is getting the girls out of there!" Steve shouted back to him, before speaking in a hushed tone again to Shannon, calming her down. Tony didn't bother to hear the rest, simply driving off in an urgency, leaving Thor and Bruce looking baffled at the doughnut shop.

Loki tossed her onto the bed roughly, a devilish grin on his face. Her back had barely hit the covers before he swooped in like a tiger, his eyes firmly on his prey. His lips latched onto Tessa's neck, suckling it and biting it barely. Her eyes fluttered silently and she bit her lip. It was so wrong, but so right at the same time. It brought back memories; passionate, longing-filled, beautiful memories. It wasn't sex, it was love making. But that was then, and this was now. She used all her will power, pushing his chest away from her. It done nothing, only making him switch sides of her neck. "Now now, Tessa. Be nice. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Tony, do you?" He muttered against her skin, before beginning his trail down towards her chest. "T... Tony?" She stuttered out, her chest arching towards him at his every touch. "Yes, Tony." Loki's hands began to trail along her sides, his fingers dancing across her stomach. "He's in prison, and you can help him escape, my dear." "H.. how?" She tried her best not to let out a low groan, feeling his feather-like touch. "Sleep with me. Stay with me. One night is all I ask." "One night... Just, one night...?" "Just one night." His mouth began it's path back up, moving towards her jawline. She barely uttered out an "Okay", only getting the first syllable from her mouth before his lips swooped up and captured hers.

A low grunt came from one of the guards as his spine connected heavily with the wall. Tony lowered his arm, a small smirk on his lips. "Now. Where are they?" Steve shrugged past him quickly, running off down a corridor where Shannon's voice rang out. He pulled tightly on the cell door, pulling the whole thing from his hinges. "Steve?" Shannon scrambled to her feet, throwing herself at him and kissing him deeply. He caught her with a low chuckle, kissing her back before breaking the kiss to look at Tony. "Where's Tessa?" "I don't know. You go, I'll find her." He gave the couple a swift nod, before turning on his heels and making his way back down the lengthy corridors.

This was wrong. This was a mistake. She didn't dare blink. Loki lay sleeping beside her, contentedly. He had no need to sleep, but it was the peacefulness that kept him serene. She snuck a glance at him, regretting what she saw. His hair was unruly, an arm drapped casually over her stomach. His face was into the pillow, but the tiny portion she could see was pale and his eyes fluttered behind it's lids, deep in dream. She let out a gentle sigh of disappointment, but was quickly interuppted by the door opening. Looking up she met gazes with the one man she not only longed to see, but dreaded at this moment. "Tessa...?" His voice whispered as he stared her down, taking in the surroundings of her naked in bed. "Tony.." She could barely even let out a breath before he turned again quickly, storming off, rage beginning to build and swirling in with with the hurt that crashed into his heart. She threw herself out of bed, uncaring if Loki woke up. She grabbed her clothes, pulling them quickly on and raced after Tony. "Tony! This isn't what it looks like, I swear to you!" "Then what is it Tessa? What could it possibly be other than you sleeping with Loki behind my back?" He glared into her, and she forgot to breathe. "Did you just happen to fall into bed together, your faces just happen to hit each other?" "Tony, please, let me explain!" Tessa's voice was desperate and fresh tears pricked at her eyes. "Save it Tessa!" He turned back quickly then, almost knocking over Shannon and Steve in the process. "Tony, what's wro..." Steve began to ask, before Shannon slowly shook her head and let go of Steve's hand, walking towards Tessa. "Tessa... I tried to contact you on your earpiece..." She then extended her hand towards Tessa, taking hers. "I got the whole conversation recorded Tessa... I'm so sorry..." Her tears matched Tessas, and they quickly pulled each other in for a hug. Shannon stroked her hair quietly, letting Tessa sob into her shoulder. "It's okay, Tessa... It's over." "Shannon... he seen me in bed with him, he knows." Tessa whispered through her tears before Steve piped up. "If you have the conversation, wouldn't Tony be able to hear it...?"

Shannon released Tessa and passed her over to Steve who took her into his arms with a swift nod at Shannon. She rushed behind Tony, ignoring his growls of warning to stay away. "Tony!" "Stay away, Shannon!" She ran quickly infront of him. "No, you listen to me right now, Anthony Stark!" She pointed a finger at him sternly, only to receieve a snarl back as he attemped to push past her. She had-had enough of him. She quickly swung her fist around, connecting roughly with his face. He stumbled back slightly, staring at her with wide eyes. "He tricked her Tony! He said he imprisioned you, and you'd be freed if she slept with him! She done it to save your sorry ass!" He continued to stare in silence, still shocked. "Either believe me, or listen to the recording, then march the hell back to her and tell her it's okay!" "Show me then." She pulled off her earpiece and tossed it in his face. "Don't think I won't make you infertile next time, Stark." She growled low at him, before storming off back to Tessa and Steve. "Come on." She whispered to them. "Let's get back to the car."

They sat in the car silently, Tony having been missing for the past 20 minutes. Tessa's tears had just cleared up and Steve tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, glancing out of his rear view mirror every so often, looking for him. The door opened beside Tessa and before she could even begin to speak he had slammed her down onto the chairs with his body, kissing her with such fever it almost made her swoon. "Tessa, I..." "Tony. Shut up." She silenced him with another kiss, making Shannon roll her eyes. "Just drive Steve. If they tumble over and break their heads open, their loss." She shrugged, but the glint in her eye was full of relief, and as Steve caught it, he smiled back and began to drive away.


End file.
